


Letters Of A Founder

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Metal Against The Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, also on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: Letters to and from Lance Espinoza, hero of the Revolution, one of the founders of the nation of Aspecia and its very first leader.He also was, apparently, once a Paladin of Voltron.





	Letters Of A Founder

**Author's Note:**

> This is connected to Metal Against The Ground.

My dearest, Keith

 

I really hope this doesn’t get in your hands. Specially if you’re near someone smarter than you who might understand what I just wrote. Anyways, I’m writing this as a way to cope with what’s happening right now. You see, I got separated from the groups I have been travelling with weeks (months?) ago. It was a simple diplomatic mission and then some shopping, or so we thought. I had a bad feeling, but when does anyone ever listen to me? The dumb boy from Cuba. So when the ship stopped working, we left in the pods, and I crashed on a planet, I was attacked and kidnapped by the Galra, and they played doctor with me, and long story short, now I can’t go back to Earth and I have a sick pair of wings.

Long month.

Don’t really want to talk about it.

In another news, I might have joined a rebellion. And I might have turned it into a revolution. And I might be teaching aliens how to sing Hamilton.

Man, you should see them now. I filled them with so much hope, Keith. So much hope. And that’s why I think I’ll stick around for a bit. You probably are thinking that I should go back to the farm as soon as possible, but you don’t see them. You don’t see how much they need someone to give them hope, to tell them they have the right to see the next day. I want to help. I want to be here for them.

Besides, the farm will do just fine without me. Mama is there to take care of it together with my family.

Part of me, a selfish part of me, can’t help but be really happy about being here. It feels good to be appreciated, you know? No one here knows who I am, who I was, and no one judges me for my antics, but for my actions. To them, I’m a fellow revolutionary man trying to bring a good future to this planet.

I need to go now, me and my friends (oh, boy, I’ll tell you all about them later) are going to the mall.

 

Later, Samurai.


End file.
